PERFECT
by Dafara White
Summary: Ia sempurna dalam segala hal. Tidak ada kata kalah dalam kamus Uchiha Sasuke, kemenangan selalu berada dipihaknya. Tapi apa jadinya jika Sasuke kalah dalam sebuah game yang dianggapnya konyol?


PERFECT

 **Disclaimer : NARUTO belongs to MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku**

 **Warning : OOC, typo bertebaran, AU, gaje**

Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang ehem bisa dibilang sempurna dalam segala hal baik itu dari segi fisik maupun bakat. Dia tampan, pintar, jago dalam olahraga baik itu sepak bola, basket, renang dan apapun itu. Dan jika itu sesuatu hal yang melibatkan musik, Sasuke adalah masternya.

 _"YOU LOSE!"_

Muncul 2 kata dalam huruf-huruf yang terlalu besar untuk selera Sasuke dilayar 'Oh god! Why?' dari semua hal yang ada didunia ini? Kenapa ia harus kalah dalam hal seperti ini? Dalam hati Sasuke mengumpat kesal , ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Ia kalah? Kalah dalam sebuah game yang menurutnya konyol itu. Ia benar-benar menyesal memainkan game online tersebut, sudah 3 kali ia kalah dan ia yakin lawan mainnya diseberang sana entah siapapun itu pasti sedang menertawakan dirinya. Eh tunggu dulu, sekarang ia jadi penasaran siapa sebenarnya lawan mainnya itu, orang pertama yang mengalahkannya selain Aniki kesayangannya itu.

"Cherry Blossom"

Sasuke mengeja nama akun seseorang yang menjadi lawannya. Sepertinya orang yang mengalahkannya adalah seorang gadis. Uchiha Sasuke dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis dan dia benci itu.

Senyum kemenangan terukir diwajah gadis itu, ia mengalahkan lawannya 3 kali berturut-turut, sekarang ia membayangkan seperti apa wajah lawannya yang ia yakin sedang memasang wajah kesal diseberang sana.

"Payah sekali kau Black" ejeknya pada lawan mainnya yang diketahui menggunakan nama akun 'Black Paper'

Ternyata tidak ada salahnya bermain game seperti itu sekali-kali, benar kata sahabatnya ia perlu santai sesekali, ia benar-benar berterimakasih pada sahabatnya yang mengenalkannya pada game ini minggu lalu, sekarang setiap hari minggu ia meluangkan waktunya 30 menit untuk memainkan game tersebut guna menyegarkan otaknya.

"Sakura ayo makan!" gadis bersurai merah muda itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mematikan laptop yang barusan ia pakai untuk bermain game tadi, saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Iya!" jawabnya, ia segera melangkah keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan.

"Baik siapa yang ingin mengerjakan soal dipapan tulis?" Kurenai-sensei guru matematika mengetuk-ngetuk papan tulis menggunakan spidol yang ada ditangannya, ia ingin menguji adakah dianta muridnya yang mampu mengerjakan soal yang tergolong sulit itu.

"Sensei!" gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengangkat tangannya, membuat perhatian seluruh kelas tertuju kearahnya, tak terkecuali laki-laki berambut raven yang duduk dekat jendela, sudut bibirnya terangkat sedik membentuk senyum tipis diwajahnya

"Ya, silahkan Haruno-san" Kurenai-sensei mempersilahkan gadis yang mengangkat tangannya tadi untuk menjawab soal didepan.

Haruno Sakura maju kedepan setelah dipersilahkan, ia mengrjakan soal tersebut, dan setelah selesai ia kembali duduk kebangkunya.

"Hmm.." Kurenai-sensei mengoreksi jawaban Sakura tadi.

"Emm.. Haruno-san, sepertinya kau membuat sedikit kesalahan" komentar Kurenai-sensei.

Sakura mengernyit bingung, tidak menemukan kesalahan apa yang dia buat pada jawabannya.

"Baiklah, ada yang bisa membetulkan jawaban ini?" tawar siswa laki-laki berambut raven mengangkat tangannya.

"Uchiha-san, silahkan" Uchiha Sasuke maju kedepan dan menjawab soal tersebut.

Kurenai mengoreksi jawaban Sasuke.

"Benar, bagus sekali Uchiha" puji Kurenai.

Sasuke berjalan kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Tsk" Sakura berdecak kesal, ia menatap Sasuke yang duduk dengan jarak 2 bangku dibelakangnya, kekesalannya bertambah saat Sasuke balas menatapnya remeh seolah-olah mengatakan 'kau payah' apalagi saat Sasuke menunjukkan seringai yang dianggap keren oleh hampir seluruh siswi-siswi di Konoha High School, kecuali Sakura tentunya, menurutnya seringai itu tampak menyebalkan.

Jam istirahat...

Sakura bergegas meninggalkan kelasnya, ia benar-benar kesal sekarang, dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin.

"Sakura!"

"Ah! Ino" Sakura berjalan menuju sahabat kesayangannya itu.

"Aku baru saja mau kekelasmu"

"Oh, ya sudah sekarang kita kekantin. Aku sudah lapar" Sakura menggandeng tangan Ino, mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin.

Keadaan kantin pada saat jam istirahat selalu ramai, seperti halnya saat ini. Ino dan Sakura menajamkan indra penglihatan mereka, mencari-cari apakah masih ada bangku kosong yang bisa mereka tempati untuk makan siang, dan hasilnya nihil.

"Inoo!" Panggil seseorang yang berambut pirang jabrik, ia melambaikan tangannya kearah Ino dan Sakura. Ino yang merasa terpanggil menoleh kearah datangnya suara, begitu pula Sakura.

"Ah. Naruto!" Ino balas melambaikan tangan kearah pria berambut pirang yang memanggil namanya tadi.

"Kemari. Disini kosong" Muncul secercah harapan bagi Ino dan Sakura, mendengar ajakan Naruto. Ino pun lekas menarik tangan sahabat merah mudanya itu, menghampiri Naruto.

Mata Sakura melotot, saat melihat pria berambut raven mencuat kebelakang duduk disamping Naruto.

"Sakura kau tidak duduk?" tanya Naruto heran, Ino yang sedari tadi sudah mendudukkan pantatnya dibangku dihadapan Naruto juga menatap Sakura heran.

"Sakura ayo duduk" Ino menepuk-nepuk kursi disebelahya

'kelihatannya tidak ada pilihan lain selain duduk disini, karna sepertinya semua meja dikantin ini sudah penuh' pikir Sakura, ia hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Eh i-iya" Jawab Sakura tergagap, Sakura duduk tepat dihadapan Sasuke, kedua emeraldnya menatap Sasuke tajam.

'Tapi kenapa harus satu meja dengan dia argghh!' inner Sakura berteriak.

Sadar bahwa Sakura tadi terus menatapnya, Sasuke menghentikan makannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke galak.

"Apanya yang apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau sedari tadi menatapku. Kenapa? Terpesona, eh?" Sasuke menyeringai, balas menatap Sakura.

"Percaya diri sekali kau" balas Sakura.

Ino dan Naruto sweatdrop melihat Sasuke dan Sakura berdebat.

"Sepertinya kalian akrab sekali" komentar Ino, Naruto hanya mengagguk mengiyakan kalimat Ino barusan.

Sakura menatap Ino malas menaggapi komentar sahabatnya barusan. Sasuke? Ia meneruskan acara makan siangnya tadi yang sempat tertunda karena berdebat dengan Sakura. Naruto dan Ino berpandangan lalu mengangkat bahu dan meneruskan makan siang mereka dengan khidmat.

Ingin rasanya Sakura membenturkan kepalanya ketembok saat mendengar pembagian kelompok untuk tugas Biologi yang diatur oleh Orochimaru-sensei, Sakura mencubit pipinya berharap ini adalah mimpi. Namun sayang, inilah kenyataannya Sakura dan Sasuke satu kelompok.

Sasuke masih duduk tenang dibangkunya, sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit membentuk senyuman tipis saat mendengar pembagian kelompok untuk tugas Biologi dari Orochimaru-sensei.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura

"Hn" jawab Sasuke seadanya

"Kapan, dimana kita ngerjain tugasnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Emm.. besok minggu jam 9 dirumahku bagaimana?" usul Sasuke

Sakura tampak berpikir.

"baiklah, lebih cepat lebih baik. Alamat rumahmu dimana?" tanya Sakura

"Beritahu no hp mu, nanti ku sms" jawab Sasuke

"Hah? Kenapa tidak langsung saja sih, pakai acara sms segala. Kau lupa alamat rumahmu hah? Tidak mungkin kan" protes Sakura.

"Sudah cepat, sebutkan no hp mu" perintah Sasuke

"Tsk, 08xxxxxx" Sakura menyebutkan no hp nya.

"Nanti ku sms" Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura.

"Komplek Chidori, blok B, no-023" Sakura mengecek alamat yang dikirim Sasuke via sms tadi malam, dengan ragu ia memencet bel rumah yang cukup, ah mungkin sangat mewah itu.

"Siapa? Oh kau jidat" Kalimat Sasuke barusan benar-benar membuat Sakura naik darah.

"Iya Tuan, jadi bisa tolong bukakan pagar rumahmu, tidak mungkin kan kalau aku memanjatnya" sahut Sakura.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar" kata Sasuke.

Selang beberapa menit Sakura menunggu didepan rumah Sasuke, pagar pun dibukakan oleh security. Lalu ia masuk kedalam rumah Sasuke dengan seorang maid yang mengantarnya keruang dimana Sasukeberada

"Pagi jidat!" sapa Sasuke ramah.

"Sudah cepat buka bukumu!" titah Sakura pada Sasuke, dan mengabaikan sapaan Sasuke barusan.

Sasuke sudah bosan membaca materi yang diberikan untuk tugs kelompok sejak tadi, bahkan ia sudah hafal seluruh isinya, kedua onyx nya melirik Sakura yang duduk dihadapannya, yah nampaknya gadis itu masih membaca dengan tekun.

'tup' Sakura menutup bukunya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menopang dagu dengan tangan dan menatapnya.

"Kau sudah selesai Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tampak terkejut akan pertanyaan Sakura tadi menjawab "Ah, ya, em.. bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ya" Jawab Sakura singkat.

Setelah itu entah kenapa suasana menjadi hening dan terasa agak canggung.

"Em. Sasuke aku pulang sekarang" pamit Sakura.

"Tu-.." Kalimat Sasuke terpotong

"Sasuke!" Sakura dan Sasuke menengok keasal datangnya Suara, nampak seorang pria yang kira-kira lebih tua beberapa tahun diatas Sasuke melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka. Pria itu langsung merangkul bahu Sasuke dan bertanya.

"Ne, Sasu ini siapa?"

Paham tentang siapa yang ditanyakan oleh orang itu Sasuke menjawab "Temanku, ku kira kau akan pulang besok Itachi"

"Yah, aku mempercepat kepulanganku, dan ternyata aku mendapatkan kejutan yang menyenangkan" Itachi mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Sakura.

"Jadi, siapa nama 'teman' mu ini Sasu-cakes?" tanya Itachi, dengan penekanan pada kata teman.

"Ah,ya Sakura ini kakakku, namanya Itachi, kau bisa memanggilnya Baka-Tachi."

Itachi memasang tampang sebal saat Sasuke menyebutnya baka.

"Hai, Sakura-chan aku Itachi, salam kenal" sapa Itachi ramah, berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang terkesan dingin, Itachi nampak terlihat sangat ramah pikir Sakura.

"Salam kenal juga Itachi-san" balas Sakura tak kalah ramah.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal Sakura-chan, kau bisa memanggilku Itachi-nii"

"Itachi-nii?"

"Ya, bagus begitu"

"Ehem." Sasuke berdehem, ia merasa diabaikan disini.

"Oh,ya, Sasuke Kaa-san mana?" tanya Itachi.

"Biasa belanja, paling sebentar lagi pulang" Jawab Sasuke enteng. Mendengar kata pulang Sakura jadi teringat kalau tadi dia mau pulang.

"Sasuke, Itachi-sa,..eh maksudku Itachi-nii, aku pula-" ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh suara seorang wanita yang datang dari arah pintu.

"Lho? Itachi-kun kau sudah pulang?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya, ia berjalan bersama dengan seorang pelayan yang membantunya membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan.

"Iya, Kaa-chan, aku mempercepat jadwal kepulanganku" jelas Itachi pada wanita paruh baya tersebut yang ternyata adalah Ibunda dari 2 Uchiha bersaudara tersebut.

"Dan siapa ini?" Mikoto Uchiha, ibu dari 2 Uchiha bersaudara itu mengalihkan atensinya pada Sakura.

"Dia, Sakura, temanku" jawab Sasuke singkat. Mikoto mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke membawa teman sekolahnya kerumah selain Naruto putera dari Namikaze. Itupun karena mereka sudah kenal dekat dengan keluarga Namikaze.

"Salam kenal Baa-san, namaku Haruno Sakura" Sakura memprkenalkan diri lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Salam kenal Sakura-chan" Mikoto tersenyum ramah kepada Sakura, entah kenapa sepertinya ia sudah langsung jatuh cinta ketika melihat gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu.

"Ano, maaf saya mau pamit pulang dulu" pamit Sakura.

"Kenapa buru-buru Sakura-chan, kau kan bisa makan siang disini bersama kami" tawar Itachi

"Terimakasih, tapi sa-"

"Benar, Baa-chan belanja banyak hari ini" kata Mikoto, membenarkan ucapan Itachi barusan

"Tapi.."

"Eeits, tidak boleh menolak" cegah Mikoto lagi. Sakura menatap Sasuke, Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek menanggapi tatapan Sakura, dan akhirnya Sakura pasrah saja menerima ajakan Itachi dan Mikoto, toh tidak ada ruginya juga kan menerima ajakan makan siang, gratis pula pikir Sakura.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan" Itachi yang menyembut nama Sakura mau tak mau mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari sup tomat kesukaannya kepada Itachi, ia punya firasat buruk. Sakura yang merasa namanya disebut menengok kearah Itachi.

"Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun membawa perempuan kerumah, paling-paling teman yang pernah berkunjung kerumah Cuma Naruto, aku bahkan berpikir bahwa Sasuke mungkin punya kelainan, dan saat melihat mu disini sekarang aku yakin my lovely baka otouto-ku normal" terang Itachi. Dan jelas saja kalimat Itachi barusan membuat Sasuke menatap nyalang kearahnya seakan-akan siap menerkam Itachi.

"Aniki!-"

"Hahahhaaha!" suara tawa Sakura menghentikan niat Sasuke untuk melanjutkan berbagai hujatan kepada aniki kesayangannya itu, suara tawa Sakura membuat Itachi dan Sasuke menoleh kearahnya. Sadar diperhatikan Sakura berdehem pelan.

"Ehem, ah maaf aku kelepasan" kata Sakura sambil terus berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Kupikir kau benar Itachi-nii, kurasa Sasuke punya kelainan" sepertinya Sakura mulai berani ikut meledek Sasuke.

TBC..

Yapss.. ini dia fict pertama saya, bisa dibilang ini fict coba-coba (?)


End file.
